


Nail Polish

by neeleycore



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeleycore/pseuds/neeleycore
Summary: "I'm painting your nails."





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fixing up a few fics from discord, so expect to see those soon! for now, have this lil thing that i wrote in english.

"I'm painting your nails."

"You are NOT painting my nails, Dakota."

"What're you so scared of? It's just lacquer that can be applied to human fingernail or toenail! I've done this tons of times before, it's not like its dangerous!"

Cavendish opens his mouth, and closes his mouth. No sound comes out.

"And look. Just to sweeten the deal, you can paint my nails afterwards."

"Fine! But you're not going to paint my toenails!"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on it."

One hour later, Cavendish has neatly painted blue nails ("It compliments your eyes.") and Dakota has messily painted yellow nails.


End file.
